Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Sacred Stones volume one
by zquest
Summary: Nate Randers thought he was just a normal kid but little did he know his life would change when he found a gem containing an ancient egyptian goddess claiming that she's his guardian angel now follow Nate and his band of friends as they fight evil and go on awesome dueling adventures! rated T for swearing and mild romance later on in the story


**Author's note: Hello guys Zquest here with a brand new yu-gi-oh story! and you my know me from my other stories that ended up being complete shit Yu-gi-oh: Zach's Turn and It's time to duel but this time i think i've gotten better and i want to try a third attempt now i know everyone hates long ass AN's at the start of the story so i'll just cut to the chase this is set in a non-canon world meaning yes duel monsters exists but the cards are mostly made up ones of my own with a few real ones but the canon hero(s) never existed now let's begin!**

Chapter one: Enter Hikari

My name is Nate, Nate Randers and i'm 15 years old and i live in a town called Watersburg strange name i know but i've lived in this town my whole life and i'm used to it i was sleeping soundly in my bed when the alarm clock woke me up with it's annoying beeps after slamming the off button I got out of bed changed into my normal everyday clothes with is just a red jacket over a black undershirt and brown pants after eating breakfast and saying bye to my family i started to make my way to school like every other day until i started to walk past the park and noticed something red glowing in the bushes out of the corner out of my eye.

'What the hell is that?' I thought as i walked over to the bush and looked on the grass by it dug through it until i pulled out the source of the glow i looked in my hand and saw what looked like some kind of gem since i picked it up it stopped glowing for some odd reason but i pushed that thought into the back of my mind.

The only way it i can describe it as is a ruby it was round and about the size as the palm of my hand and had some strange markings on it but other those two things it looked like your normal everyday rum of the mill gemstone as I seemed to be entranced by this stone thing I glanced down at my watch to look at the time it read "7:25 am" after looking at my watch my eyes went wide.

'OH SHIT I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!' I thought as I slid the gem into my pocket and booked it the rest of the way to school.

After seemed like a years worth of running i finally made it to the school and ran into my classroom and sat down just as the bell rang sinking in my seat the teacher began the class 'Thank the heavens i made it in time .. this cannot happen again.' and so classes went on like usual as the lunch break bell rang I did what i always did and made my way to the roof and found a familar face.

"Hey Matt." I called over to my best friend Matt Easton as i made my way over to the bench he was sitting at.

"Huh? oh hey Nate." he said as he was lost in his duel monsters deck as usual.

"Still going over your deck? geez and you call me obsessed this is the 3rd day in a row i've found you going over it." i said playfully as i sat down next to him.

"Hey you can never go wrong with going over your deck plus the championship series is coming up so i need to be extra in tune with my cards." He said proudly.

"That was so cheesy i can smell it." I said as I chuckled and he just rolled his eyes.

"haha." he said bluntly "So what's up dude? you we're in a such a rush today your almost never late for class." He said and well i guess that's true i'm almost never late for class so I choose to show him the reason.

"This." I said as I pulled out the what I can only call ruby and saw his face go confused.

"You we're late to class .. because you we're buying a ruby?" He said in a deadpanned tone as i facepalmed.

"No I found it in the park under a bush it was almost... hidden under a bush and i there's all these strange markings on it." I said as I flipped it over to show Matt the side with the strange marks.

"Well that certainly is ... strange if I we're you i'd keep it who knows what those mean heck you could've discoved some new gem." Matt said back in his normal voice tone again.

"I was planning to show it to mom when she gets home from her trip" I said my mom owns a small little jem shop in the local mall show so I figured she could shed some light on whatever the buck this thing is but however right now she's off on some trip for work off digging something I don't know really all I heard was work and trip becuase it was 3AM when she left for her flight and gave a last minute explanation.

"That'd probally be your best bet." Matt said as the bell started to ring.

"Well back to classes i guess see ya around Matt." I said as I put the gem back in my pocket as we got up and started to walk back to our classes

"Same to you Nate." Matt called as we parted ways.

After that the day just flew bye with normal classes going by one by one and then the bell FINALLY rang at 3pm

And home after the normal 5 minute walk I opened the door to see nothing but slience as expected with mom being off on her trip and dad at work I just basically lounged around all day watching tv, playing video games, and doing some of my homework at dinner time I showed the gem I found to dad and he said the thing I figured he would say he said it would be best to show it to mom when she comes home so fast foward to now i'm in my room changing into my yellow night t-shirt and pants I sat at my desk going over the last page of my homework.

'And done. Finally!' I thought sighing in content as I closed my homework binder my eyes glanced over at the gem I found earlier.

"What are you?" I said thoughtfully to myself as I stared at the gem and before i know it my vision is blurred by the same red color glow I saw when i found the gem but now the glow was bright enough to fill the enter room

'WHAT THE HELL?!' I thought as my vision came back after the glow and I swear I see the shadow of a person in the glow and as the the glows fades the person comes into view.


End file.
